


Good morning

by numbika



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dadster, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, kid skeletons, soft Gaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: There was a deep laugh full of love and mirth from the living room, it sounded eerily familiar to the Royal Scientist."Indeed, you have grown a lot since I last saw you Papyrus. And it was a great joke Sans, I’m glad to see that you read the book you got from me."Oh, they are just talking to the king.Gaster yawned and then almost fallen out of the bed when the picture completed itself in his head.THEY ARE TALKING TO THE KING!?





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt list: https://love-me-a-good-prompt.tumblr.com/post/186578256976/question-ideas-7

He woke up to the singing of birds. Glancing towards the window he saw the Echo flower had already started to bloom. For the first time since a long while, his wake was quiet pleasant. No part of his body felt numb or achy, he could open his eyes almost immediately. Maybe his body was growing accustomed to less sleep.

"Look! I'm THIS tall if I stretch, nyehehe!"

_Papyrus? Sans? Are they already wake up? Well, Papyrus chewed my ears all week to wake him up when I go because he wants to say goodbye in the morning._

Turning to the other side, he allowed himself a few more moments of rest. His alarm clock will surely start to ring soon anyway, and then he had to start the day.

"Look Sans I can reach the ceiling too!"

"You're so tall bro and really cool."

_What the hell is going on out there?_

He raised himself up on his elbows and listened.

"I have a good question. Why are skeletons so calm? Because nothing gets under their skin!" Sans chuckled excitedly at his own joke.

"Saaaans" His brother other hand enjoyed the joke much less.

There was a deep laugh full of love and mirth from the living room, it sounded eerily familiar to the Royal Scientist.

"Indeed, you have grown a lot since I last saw you Papyrus. And it was a great joke Sans, I’m glad to see that you read the book you got from me."

_Oh, they are just talking to the king._

Gaster yawned and then almost fallen out of the bed when the picture completed itself in his head.

_THEY ARE TALKING TO THE KING!?_

He burst out of his bed and, after fighting himself from the ground, hurried toward the door.

_The meeting, of course. I have completely forgotten about that, what a bone head I AM!_

Not caring about the fact that he was wearing the same clothes he had on when he gone to sleep yesterday, he tore open the door and ran down the hallway. He tripped and almost flew through the living room doorway, but managed to grab one of the beams.

"Your Majesty, I apologize that I made you wait!"

"**Did you sleep well**?" Asgore smiled at him kindly. "Your sons let me in after I got here, but they told me you were working until the break of dawn, so I decided not to wake you. Dr. Gaster."

"Hi Dad!" Standing on the monster king's shoulder Papyrus waved to his shocked father.

"Papyrus get off the king." The scientist's face blushed with a bluish tint. "Your Majesty, I can explain everything! I'm sorry, it went completely out of my mind, I mean…I concentrated on my job too much…. No, that doesn't sound good either."

"Gaster, Gaster, easy, take a breath." Asgore raised his hand and finally the Royal Scientist took a big breath. "It's okay. I owe you an apology for coming in without getting invited."

"No, I fell asleep," Gaster apologized profusely. "It won't happen again, I'm so sorry, Your Majesty."

"We let him in. Sorry dad." Papyrus sat dawn on the king's shoulder. "But you said the king is our friend, so it's okay to let friend in as a guest."

Gaster nodded softly. "Well, well, that's true." He cleared his throat and added "just wake me up next time."

"All right." The three answered at once.

"Oh." Asgore gave out a short genuine laugh, Sans chuckled sitting on the couch and Papyrus joined in with his own laugh.

"Nyehehehe!"

Gaster felt his soul shudder a little as he watched the three of them. He folded his arms in front of him, to make sure his heart didn’t give anything away.

"Why did you want to talk to me Gaster?" The king reached out to allow Papyrus to crawl along his arm.

"Papyrus, the king is not a climbing toy." He sighed as Asgore just waved at him with his free arm, to allow him. "The research is going great, sir, but I need an assistant. I left the data in the lab, but if you wish, I can go fetch it. I wasn't really ready for this morning. Sans…"

Asgore chuckled as the young skeleton started grabbed his arm and started to swing down from it, soon he was joined by his brother. Despite both of them doing this, their weight felt like nothing to him.

"You know I'm not good at that sort of thing. I'm glad to hear that things are going well and keep up the good work." He lowered the two young monsters to the ground. "Gaster, you're the smartest monster among us, over time you will find a solution to our problems. Just like you solved the communication problems down here."

"It was nothing, really. I just had to set up the network, the magic made things a lot easier."

"And you built a laboratory."

"It was just a matter of patience and raw material." He paused as the king stepped closer and placed his hand on the skeleton's shoulder. His soul shuddered again as he looked into Asgore's eyes.

"I believe in you, Gaster, you are doing great and you have helped us a lot already. But even you need to rest sometimes to keep going."

"But, the barrier-"

"The barrier was made to isolate us down here for who knows how long. But while it's strong it's not indestructible, and we monsters live much longer than humans. We have a lot of time, and you, and your work gives us hope, and the patience to hold on."

Gaster's face was flooded with the bluish colour once again.

"Sir, I'm just a simple scientist."

"Leading scientist, yes. Take a day off."

"Completely impossible." He swallowed a bit and cleared his throat, adding: "Of course, only if that's not a direct command, sir."

"No, it's not. It's just a request, from a friend."

_A request from a friend… Damn…_

"In that case, I'll think about it."

"Thank you." Asgore nodded with a small smile. "But now it's time for me to go, I don't want to disturb you anymore. I'm glad we met, young ones." He nodded towards the two small skeletons.

"Come again soon, Daddy will be happy to see you! We will too! He'll talk about you many times."

"Papyrus." Gaster wrapped his lab coat closer around himself. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll escort you out."

Papyrus waited while the two older monsters walked out of the living room and looked at his brother, puzzled. "But he really talks a lot about the king."

"I know bro, it's probably an adult thing. Anyway, you know why do skeletons get sick on windy days? Cuz it goes right through them."

"Sans!"

In the doorway Asgore glanced back at Gaster.

"Very nice kids, you can be proud of them."

"Yes, I am very much so." Wingdings' smile softened. "They have a bright future ahead of them."

"I'm sure, and they're really honest too."

"Well, yes,…they're still children after all." He paused for a moment and glanced up at the king who watched him with a smile in his eye. The monster's raised his hand and turned slightly toward Gaster, and placed it on his shoulder. His soul began to tremble as he looked deep into his eyes. "Sir?"

"Don't overwork yourself, okay? Have a nice day Dr.Gaster."

"Yes sir, and thank you. You too sir."

The waved quietly back and started its way humming quietly.

Gaster waited until the monster had disappeared amongst the trees. Only after that happened he let go of his grip on his white cloak. Even though he wore a black shirt, and sweaters under it, the blue glow of his heart was clearly visible. "Traitor. How could I work like that-"

"Dad, Sans won't stop telling jokes!" Papyrus yelled out from the living room.

Gaster chuckled and adjusted his dress.

He will deal with this later. He was on a leave today anyway. He closed the door behind him and walked back to his sons.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the reading!


End file.
